


Eet

by Fratchet41



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, It's like forgetting the words to your favourite song, M/M, pretty much a feels jam, where steve and bucky are good friends, you can't believe it, you were always singin' along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratchet41/pseuds/Fratchet41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are time's when Steve realizes he's probably the least changed since D-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eet

     After Peggy shot down all of Bucky’s hopes and dreams, Steve did the one thing any good friend would do. He got the strongest liquor he could find and sat in the barracks with him to drink. Most of the boys were milling about and waiting around outside, so at least the two of them had some time to catch up. 

     Bucky’s face lit up in a way Steve hadn’t seen in a long time when he produced the bottle and two glasses from his bag.

     “Where’d you get that?” Bucky guffawed, slapping Steve’s hands away and taking the bottle to examine it himself. It was almost full, enough to put both him and Bucky on the floor.

     “Guarnere over in E company gave it to me. Said he pulled it off a dead kraut on D-day.” Gave wasn’t exactly the correct term, but the look on Bucky’s face was worth the three packs of smokes. He quietly watched Bucky pour the two glasses to about halfway. His hands shook and spilled tiny droplets on their card table. Bucky cursed, and set the glass down. 

     “Got the shakes or something?” Steve asked, worried.

     “Yeah,” Bucky sighed, “Since I shipped out.” He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. One of his hands crept up and scratched the back of his neck. 

     The two went quiet for a bit. Bucky was one of the best men and soldiers Steve knew. At home or in the back of an alley, he was always so cool and collected. Now his sly grin and confidant eyes were replaced with worry lines and a cold stare. His jaw was hardened into a strong, thick line and his hands couldn’t stay still. Steve didn’t know if he liked it.  

     Steve closed the bottle of liquor and turned back to his friend. He still wasn’t used to seeing the top of Bucky’s head when they spoke. 

     “Well, look at you now, huh?” Bucky shoved one of Steve’s shoulder’s lazily, a grin playing at his lips. “Finally grew into that big head of yours.”

     The smile was short lived, Steve tried not to notice the awkward shift in Bucky’s tone and his twitching fingers. 

     It was different now, the way he hunched his shoulders and avoided Steve’s gaze, as if he were embarrassed. Steve was bigger and stronger now, he was now the one pulling Bucky out of trouble, and now Bucky was the one who owed him. 

     Steve tried to shrug off the awkwardness with another friendly smile, and shoved him back. “Not used to looking up to me now, are you?” 

     Bucky did smile, but not the kind Steve had wanted to see. 

     “Nah.” Bucky’s voice broke, and all of Steve’s insides went cold, “I’ve always looked up to you, kid.”   


End file.
